Persona: The Devil's Offer
by judasuu
Summary: Characters from Persona 3, Persona 4, and both Devil Survivor games will come together. Following the story of Devil Survivor 2, invaders, the Bel competitors replacing the Septentrions, will invade Japan and everyone has one week to prove themselves worthy in the eyes of "God". Unlock the suppressed power, persona, within you and battle the demons and triumph!
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Not all the characters of Persona 3 & 4 will appear here, the same can be said for the characters of Devil Survivor 1 & 2. I will list the characters of each chapters, starting with this.**

**Persona 3:**

** Minato Arisato**

** Yukari Takeba**

**Persona 4:**

** Yosuke Hanamura**

** Chie Satonaka**

**Devil Survivor: **

**Amane Kuzuryu**

**Devil Survivor 2: **

**Sako Makoto**

** Yamato Hotsuin**

** Miyako Hotsuin**

** Alcor or The Anguished One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any.**

**Persona: The Devil's Offer**

**Chapter 1: A Sunday of Melancholy **

…Time never waits… It delivers us all to the same end. Though man's prospering days may come to an end, it must not be undergone without hope, only then that man may find the path to the enlightening stage of life. You, who wish to safeguard the future, will be given one week. Go forth without failure, with your heart as your guide… and may the darkness of gentleness banish the light of destruction.

…Tokyo City…

…An air of oppressed and melancholic aura lingers about in this seemingly bustling metropolis. Though people are simply continuing their busy lives, perhaps neglecting other factors in the path before them shall spell the damnation that man fears in all the things that he has encountered in this life. It is when the forbidden fruit was devoured by man that the fate that awaits him was only filled with dim hope. And yet, the arcana is the means by which all is revealed…

…Classroom…

A mock exam is scheduled for today. Students who just finished the exam decided to release some stress as they chat among themselves. Some are simply resting their heads on their desks, either waiting for a friend or just wanting to get some rest before going home.

One student sits near the window where one can see the entire view of Tokyo. He is reserved, quiet and a little apathetic as his expression would tell. His face may seem emotionless from one's perspective, but it is like staring at the death of one's dark experiences that one can see in that emotionless expression. He is Minato Arisato, a normal average teenager who is just living his life to the fullest, and he's quite popular in this part due to his charisma.

"…"

_Slide. _

Someone comes in with a smile. Minato's expression forms a smile as he turned to this classmate of his.

"Yo, how's it going? We're finished in our exam and now everyone is resting their brains that just got burned by a bunch of long-ass questions that also burned mine, ha ha." This is Yosuke Hanamura, a classmate of Minato who befriended him upon transferring to this school and he's also well-known in this part due to him being a 'prince figure' due to his status as the son of the manager of a well-known department store, Junes, and he seems to be the only one that is full of energy like usual. "So, how did you do?"

"Okay, I guess."

"Nah, don't be too depressed about that. Me, I think I pretty much guessed all the answers since it was just a mock exam after all. Some questions did look familiar to me though. But nah, forget about the lame exam for a while. I just got—"

_Slide. _

Another student comes in. A female one.

"Huh, I see you're full of energy as usual. Well, they do say that idiots never learn." This is Yukari Takeba, another classmate of Minato who helped him get familiar with this place upon his arrival, and like Yosuke, she seems to be more energetic than the rest of the ones who just took the examination.

"Oh, hey, it's Yuka-tan! You guys are done with your exams? Huh, looks like we all finished at the same time, huh, funny coincidence."

"Huh, yeah, or maybe you tried to catch up with the time limit just so you can go home early."

"I—Hey, I did read the questions alright, though I got my brain burned all over the frickin thinking I just did while the Sun was giving me enough headache already."

"Haha, that's just like you, Hanamura." She turned to Minato and a small smile formed. "Hey there, you finished with the exams and stuff?"

"Yeah. I'm just taking the rest."

"Haha, why am I not surprised?"

"Huh, yeah, compared to the other losers around," Yosuke had to make sure that he doesn't say that loser part out loud. "we're pretty much the lively crowd around and—"

_Slide. _

"Yohoo! I see you guys are already done with the boring examination." A loud energetic voice greeted the three. Everyone else also turned to see who it is but then they returned to their own business once they saw that it's none other than Chie Satonaka, a kung-fu loving student who has known Yosuke for a long time.

"Whoa, hey, it's Satonaka-san! How's it going? You look like you just took a run at Mt. Fuji and had been crowned King of Hill, ha ha. World record I might say."

Yosuke's joke irritated her a little. "What—Hey, I'm not so stupid if that's what you're saying. I'm also training my brain too you know."

Yosuke sweat drops at her reaction. "That's… not what I meant. Anyway, since exams are over and done with, why don't we go to Junes? I'll treat all of you since I don't have anything else to do." Yosuke's suggestion instantly changed Chie's mood.

"Oh, you're buying? Then count me in! Steak! Steak! I'll buy a lot and Yosuke will have to pay for everything!"

Yosuke sweat drops again. "Uh, no, if you're gonna buy your own food, go pay for it yourself. I'll pay for the food that I'm thinking that you guys will enjoy."

"Our favorite food? Hn, you don't even know what I—"

"Ice cream will do, right, Yuka-tan?"

"…! How did you know…?"

"You've been licking a lot of ice scream cones ever since we got to know each other so I know you so well. Well, Arisato, what about you? Your taste is the only stranger here to me dude."

"…Ramen."

"Ramen? Ooh, now that's an idea, I think I'll have one too. So yours and mine are ramen, Yuka-tan has ice cream and Chie has… hm, pudding sounds good to you?"

"…!? P-Pudding? H-How did you know—Wait, have you been peeking on my personal data analysis examination? We had that before the mock exam and I lied about that so that people wouldn't think of me as a carnivore attacking maniac just like the rumor once said."

Yosuke sweat drops big at that. "Dude, you lied about the personal data analysis exam? …If you do that, then keep your voice down." Yosuke looked around, it seems no one heard her. "Geez, I just took a peek, _only _once when I was picking up my pencil on the floor and I did not intend to pry or anything, and you said something about a rumor…? Oh, that. That wasn't about you, you idiot! That was about a guy next to our class, and geez, keep your voice down if you don't want anyone to find out."

Chie looked around nervously but then she calmed down after realizing that no one was listening. "Oh, that's… a relief. I-I wouldn't have said that if you hadn't brought it up."

"Oh, so now I'm the one who is gonna be blamed for this?"

The two continued to bicker as Yukari watched with a sweat drop along with Minato.

"Huh, there they go again. Another quarrel between those two lovebirds. So anyway, I'm gonna grab my stuff from the locker. I'll see you at Junes, okay?" She said to Minato who simply nodded.

…Later, Junes Food Court…

Chie, Yukari and Minato sit on the middle table with one extra seat reserved for Yosuke who is buying for everyone. "Wow, this place is less crowded when I came here but then everyone seems to be getting a hang of this place. Man, I do feel sorry for Hanamura though, everyone is blaming him for all the reputation that this place has earned during the past months." Chie said.

"Hm, yeah. Everyone seems to think that Junes pretty much took all the credit of being the best shopping department compared to the ones in the neighborhood. And Hanamura is acting all cheerful and bright at school, but I can see beyond that curtain of his." Yukari said.

"…" Minato doesn't have much to say about that other than he can wish for the best for Yosuke who is now returning with a tray of food.

"Hey, sorry for the wait. _Sigh, _what a long line. Here, why don't you guys have some juice first?"

"Oh, thanks for the food." Chie said. Everyone took their respective juices and begun conversing while eating and drinking.

…Later…

"Wow, it's already evening and everyone started to go home, _sigh._" Yosuke said checking the time on the post clock that is at the side.

"Well the exam pretty much ended at 4:30 I think, so I guess time simply went off the track for us since we all gotten very excited." Chie said.

"Not THAT excited. So, what do you guys plan to do now? I'm okay if you guys still wanna hang out someplace else." Yukari said.

"Nah, I don't think so. I still got a shift I must attend to." Yosuke said.

"Midnight shift?" Minato asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. How did you know that? Wow, are you psychic?"

"Are you gonna be okay…? You've been working a lot and you're not taking any rest for three days… or at least that's what I heard from the other part-timers here." Chie said worried.

"Nah, they're just exaggerating. Well, time to go to work for me, haha. Well, see ya." Yosuke left the group and went to his shift.

"…He's not a good liar, isn't he?"

"Yeah, I can tell that he's exhausted and he's pretty much beating himself by lying to himself. _Sigh, _I heard that some girls are complaining about working here too." Yukari said.

"I heard that people are simply working here because the pay is good. Some people stopped working when they thought they had enough money and got fired due to them skipping their work shifts." Minato added.

"Hm, yeah, I heard about that too. Those idiots think they can do whatever they want while everyone else put a lot of effort to get what they want. It's not fair that someone like Yosuke gets all the angry stares from all those who complain about this place." Chie said.

'People are like pets. They do not follow other masters, other beliefs, they only follow their master, their only beliefs. They think of them as the right thing to do. Beliefs are sometimes so strong that it enslave people. People hear what they want to hear, and believe only what they want to believe. Their master, on the other hand, is making them suffer as they are enslaved by it and they cannot break away.' Minato thought darkly.

"_Sigh, _people can be so stupid sometimes. Anyway, don't you think we should help him out? I mean, I don't have anything better to do so…" Yukari said.

"I'm in." Minato said.

"Oh, count me in too." Chie said.

"Alright, let's go. Yosuke could certainly use some help right now." The three of them saw Yosuke serving some customers food up ahead.

…Later…

It's now 7 PM in the evening. The group decided to rest at their previous table after working for an hour. "Geez, you guys didn't had to butt in, I could take care of it myself." Yosuke said relaxing on his seat.

"Huh, yeah, you wish. You look like you're about to fall down on the ground when we saw you bringing that tray of food to that old lady. Good thing she wasn't the impatient type though or else you might have been chewed out." Chie said.

"Well, your shift is over, right? So you can take some rest now?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. But I still need to take care of some things first." Yosuke said.

Chie got a little irritated at that. "Man, you never learn, do you? We worked our asses off just so you could have some day off and now you're gonna throw it all away?"

"Dude, I didn't asked for you guys to help out, I just—"

_SLAM! _Chie stood up angrily and slammed on the table. "That's not the point here!"

"Yeah, you look like you're just avoiding people by working your ass off, pretending you're such a workaholic but in fact, you're just running away."

"…!" Yosuke was hit hard there by Yukari's words. "…" He seems to be gritting his teeth as Minato could tell.

"What are you running from?" He asked.

"…Don't be so… Ugh, don't pry on other people's businesses."

"Yosuke." Chie said in a threatening tone.

"_Sigh,_ alright, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude. _Sigh, _it's just that… about Konishi-senpai..."

"…?" The three become curious.

"Konishi… Ah, Konishi Saki-senpai, right?"

"Huh? You know her, Chie?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah, I've seen her working here from time to time, but I heard she recently…"

"…She stopped working." Yosuke said. Everyone turned to him with a surprised expression, especially Chie and Yukari. "She stopped working all of the sudden, I tried to go to her house to see if she's okay but I didn't had the guts to talk to her family because…"

"Oh, I… see."

"Oh, them. Those people who run the liquor store near our school." Yukari said.

"Yeah, them. _Sigh, _after senpai stopped coming, I saw her walking down the street near our school and I wondered what she was doing so I went to take a look during lunch break but she was already gone."

"Huh? You mean earlier? You saw her earlier?" Chie asked.

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm talking about three days ago."

"That's when you started working hard than usual." Minato said. "What did you find out?"

"I don't know. I mean, there were some rumors that… uh… you… might laugh at me for… uh… O-Okay, I'll try to be frank, have you guys heard about that website that's been catching the attention of a lot of people recently?"

"…? Website? Hm, hm. Oh! You mean about that website that shows the "death clips" of people?" Yukari asked.

"Oh, Yuka-tan, you know?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I heard that from a friend of mine. She said that her friends were also signing up for it, but I heard it was just an hoax though."

"I heard about it too." Minato said catching everyone's attention. "It's a site that shows you how someone you know will die. The site is said to be mysterious and scary because there were rumors that some of those "death clips" that were sent to somebody actually came true. Some thought it was just coincidence but those who actually witnessed it weren't so sure."

"W-Wow, you sure know a lot about that. But yeah, that's what I heard. Someone getting hit by a car was reported on the news yesterday, right?" Chie asked.

"Huh? There was…?" Yukari asked.

"Oh, about that guy who was said to be going home from work but then he got hit by a car and died. Isn't that it, Chie?" Yosuke asked.

Chie nodded. "Yeah, that's it. I also heard from a guy next to our class that someone who knew him saw a "death clip" of him. Him getting hit by a car and… well…"

"He dies?" Minato asked.

Chie nodded nervously. "Yeah. He died. His "death clip" really happened."

"Whoa, h-hey, that's just… coincidence… right?" Yukari said getting nervous. "C-Come on, you guys don't have to take it seriously, right? It was just coincidence, someone just thought that the "death clip" really came true but it just an utter, complete coincidence. …right?"

"…I don't know." Minato said.

Chie lowered her head in doubt of Yukari's claim. "Yeah, I don't know either. And it's not just that guy who I heard it from… everyone is getting scared that these "death clips" are actually coming true and—"

_Slam! _Yukari stood up and slammed both of her hands on the table. "H-Hey, come on, you guys actually believe that…?"

"Well what else could it have been? And it's not just that, I also heard that another one was seen last night, a mother of a student from our school was seen dead and her daughter received a "death clip" of her and it actually came true."

"You're… …seriously…?"

Yosuke stood up. He seems to be very nervous just as Yukari. "Chie… is that true? The "death clips" really do come true?"

Chie nodded nervously. "Y-Yeah, I think so. But I'm not really sure what these "death clips" are all about. I just heard that they're being sent by that Nicaea website that has been the hot topic of many girls in our school."

"You're kidding…"

"Hey… Why don't we stop talking about this. Anyway, what is this website? Who made it and what's its purpose?" Yukari asked.

"I… I have no idea." Chie said.

"…To tell the truth to you guys, I found this." Yosuke showed something on his cellphone. …A death clip. Both Chie and Minato were prompted to stand up due to the image of the clip.

"H-Hey, is this…"

On the clip, Saki Konishi is lying on the ground that has been tainted with her blood that is reflecting flames… yes, flames is being reflected on the blood and the one walking and stomping on her corpse is a large humanoid red lizard carrying a pitchfork.

Chie and Yukari gasped at the sight of that.

The demonic lizard then begun to drag her… _ablaaaazeee-! _…and burned her body to ash. The clip ended there.

"Wha… Wh-What the hell is this!?" Yukari is the first to react, horrified from what she has seen.

"I don't know either! If what you said about the "death clips" is true, then…" Yosuke said. He's been gritting his teeth the whole time when they were watching the clip and he finally snapped out of it when Yukari asked what's going on. "Grr, what the hell is this… what the hell… WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ALL ABOUT!?" Yosuke exclaimed out loud that his voice is heard all over the food court. Good thing there's no one else here.

"H-Hey, shut it! Don't scream so loud!" Chie said looking around nervously, hoping that no one heard that. "If someone hears us we're in big trouble."

"I know that dammit. But… how do we…"

"Why don't we look at the site?" Minato suggested.

"""Huh?"""

"If we could access to that Nicaea website, we might find out something."

"Huh? You want us to sign in? But…" Yukari said.

"Yeah, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, the "death clips" and all that…" Chie said.

"Wait, maybe you're right. If we could find out who's delivering these "death clips" then… Hm, alright, here, let me have your cell, Arisato." Yosuke took Minato's cell and begun to upload the website, "Nicaea", on it. "And… there… there, there we go. Here, first you have to sign up to get those "death clips", like the one I have. Come on, hurry. You guys too, you should sign up." Yosuke handed back Minato's cell.

"Huh? U-Us too? Hm, I… I don't know…" Chie said.

Yosuke approached her. "Come on, it won't hurt or anything. I mean, isn't kinda lonely if I'm the only who has signed up for it?"

Chie sweat drops. "Uh, no? But…"

Yosuke touches Chie's phone. "Come on, here, I'll upload into your cell for you." …Eventually, Chie relented and allowed Yosuke to upload "Nicaea." "And… there… we… go! Yeah, here." He returned Chie's phone. "Yuka-tan, you too." He approached Yukari.

"A-Alright, but you guys will have to make sure that nothing happens to us if we sign up for this, okay?"

"Sure, sure. We guys will be your bodyguards, right, Arisato?"

Minato nodded.

"Alright, you promised…"

..._Nicaea Website…_

_Please enter your name:_

_Minato Arisato_

_Please choose your host:_

_-Elizabeth : Theodore _

The female attendant bowed politely and exited the "host selection" page.

Elizabeth: "…I have been waiting for you. Welcome to Nicaea, your home for images of death. I am Elizabeth. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

An odd presence from the screen…

Elizabeth: "On this website, those you are bonded to by fate... Meaning those you not only encounter, but become deeply connected to in the future... This website will reveal to you how and under what circumstances they will die. The manner of their passing will be reported to you as a movie clip viewable onsite. We will notify you when new clips are uploaded. Please have be patient until then. Well then, I believe you have become acquainted to our services, I shall bid you farewell for now…"

…_Nicaea Website…_

The other three have finished signing up.

"Huh, what kind of website is this? Home for "images of death?" What does that even mean…?" Yukari asked.

"I don't know. If this is about those "death clips"… I don't know if I should look forward to it." Chie said.

"Yeah, well, we'll see soon enough. So, where to begin with…" Yosuke said.

"H-How should I know? You made us sign up for this even though we don't know what's going to happen. And we don't even know how to find the one maintaining this site."

"No, I think by us working together, I think there's a fair chance that the sender of those "death clips" might reveal their identity. I mean after all, it's not just me who's asking for a death clip, right?"

"Uh, yeah? So?"

"That means if three people would be given, we might be able to find out where the source is coming from by tracing the uploading. It might take a second for one guy but three or more people might give us enough time to examine the sender's uploading signal and trace it back to wherever he is uploading these clips."

"Huh? Are you saying…"

"Are you suggesting that we track the signal? But… how? I'm not even familiar in that kind of stuff and…" Yukari said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. That's why I'm going to ask a friend of mine." Yosuke said.

""A friend?""

The two girls asked.

"Who is it?" Minato asked.

"Haha, come on, don't be so suspicious. He's quite a geek for his age but he's reliable in this kind of stuff."

"…? Huh, now I'm even more curious. But anyway, it's getting late. Sorry, but I better go home soon." Chie said.

"Yeah, me too. We spent more time here than I expected. I gotta go, I gotta be with my mom at home." Yukari said.

"Yeah, okay, well then, see you guys tomorrow."

The four nodded in agreement and the two girls left, leaving both Yosuke and Minato to be the only people here in the food court.

"I wonder what we'll see when a death clip arrives." Yosuke said.

"We'll see when it comes."

"Yeah, you're right. Well, I gotta hit the sack now. Well, good night." Yosuke left as well.

"…" Minato is all alone now. He checked the website, "Nicaea", one last time before heading out. "…" Just then… a voice echoed…

"_I am thou."_

_Sharp!_

Minato felt dizzy. "Ugh." He touched his forehead as he stopped on his pace.

"_Thou art I. Thou art the one who opens the door."_

_Sharp! _

"Gurgh!"

_Shhhooockk-! _

A thunder struck. Raindrops begun to fall down.

"Gurk," Minato is kneeling on the ground, his head aches. "Guh, what the…" He tries to regain his composure. "…What was that?" Looking up to the sky, the moon is almost full. Perhaps by tomorrow, a full moon can be seen above. "…" For some reason, upon looking at it, Minato cannot help but feel an eerie sensation about.

…Meanwhile, at the Shomonkai building…

"…" A man is working alone at his station. "Hm, persona summoning app is complete." He said. Though this person may look human in his appearance, he is actually from a different race that possessed inhuman strength and other capabilities that can be described as godly.

"Alcor," The maiden of the mysterious cult who owns this building approached him. "The app has been uploaded and all members are now able to use the bestowed power. We thank you for your assistance, may we continue to ask you to lend us your strength?"

"Amane Kuzuryu, maiden of the Shomonkai, are you here acting on behalf of your father's instruction?" Alcor, someone who has worked with the Shomonkai until now, knows that he's being kept as a prisoner here and even though he could escape or even force his way out of this predicament, he chose to give the Shomonkai the means to cultivate or awaken the potential of man.

"That is correct, but please do not mistake us for—"

"There is no need to put sympathy on my behalf. Your kin is the one who is pulling the strings of your people. He doubts the intention of the Almighty one yet he still follows him. His own teachings, and his own volition, will lead this world into nothing but chaos and strife. That is why," Turning around, "heed me on this, maiden, you must not allow yourself to succumb to his own teachings, his influence, his imparted philosophy that tends to contradict that of yours and some of you who may have already grasped the truth of all. Truth is a thing that is shown or given when one took consideration, gave enough space and time for the path to be forged before you and then made a choice. At the end of the path of one's choosing lies the truth. Believe in it, and continue without falter." With that, Alcor left his station and this place for good.

The maiden simply stood there, not wanting to stop him as she considers him a friend of sort.

…The next day, at the school assembly…

The students are gathered here for an assembly. The four friends, Yosuke, Chie, Yukari and Minato, sit on one row together.

"Hey, what's the deal with the assembly? Do they have something to announce?" Chie asked Yukari.

"I don't know. But I think it must be really something important if they would call all of us here. I mean, us seniors are frankly busy so I guess we're having a serious matter here? Don't you think so, Hanamura? Huh? What's up?" Yukari has noticed that Yosuke has been having a downcast look ever since the assembly started.

"Huh? Uh… yeah, whatever."

Both Chie and Yukari give him a questionable stare.

"Quiet please." Ms. Sofue said on stage. It seems the assembly is about to begin. "The school assembly is about to begin. First, the principal has something to say."

The principal takes Ms. Sofue's place on the podium. "I… I regret to inform you that I have a terrible announcement for all of you. One of our third year students, Konishi Saki-san of Class 3… …has passed away."

This created a lot of surprised and shocked expressions on the students' faces.

"P-Passed away…?" Chie said in shock. She then turned to Yosuke.

"…" Whose downcast look didn't go away and it became more worse upon hearing that announcement.

"Konishi-san was found deceased early this morning… The reasons behind her passing are currently under investigation by the police. Should they ask for your cooperation, I urge you as students of this school to provide only the facts." A lot of talking and whispering echoed in the ears of those who are remaining speechless after hearing the announcement. "Alright, please quiet down… I have been assured by the faculty that there's been no evidence that bullying was involved behind the incident. So mind what you say, not only to the police but to anyone who asks…"

"Found dead… No." Yukari said in shock. She then turned to Minato. "Hey, do you think this is…" Yukari remembered the death clip that Yosuke showed them.

"…" Minato and the other two girls turned to Yosuke.

"…" He still has that downcast look on his face.

…Later, afterschool…

Chie, Yukari and Minato are about to head out of the school campus but…

"Hey, you guys." Yosuke was waiting at the school gates.

"Huh? Yosuke? Where were you? We were looking everywhere for you and—"

"So, about senpai's death…" Yosuke cuts off Chie's sentence.

"Wh-What about it? Her body was found early this morning, right?" Yukari said trying to make this situation not so scary as it was during the assembly.

"Yeah… And there's more to it. I heard some people talking that senpai disappeared and was not seen for three days. I asked around and found out that one guy who is a janitor cleaning the concert hall nearby found her. I asked him and he said that… senpai… her body was… burned."

"…!" The three were shocked at this.

"B-Burned…? You mean…" Chie said getting more nervous about this. They then remembered what happened at Saki's death clip… In there, flames were being reflected on her blood.

"H-Hey, y-you don't mean…" Yukari seems to be getting more anxious about this as well.

Yosuke nodded. "Yeah, I think that death clip actually came true… Remember what you told us, Chie? About a guy who said that his friend's death clip of him being hit by a car actually came true…"

"Uh, yeah… so? C-Can we just dismiss this…? I don't think we—"

"No… No, I can't. After what I've seen and what I put together, there's no way I can ignore it now…"

"…"

"Still, what are you going to do?" Yukari asked.

"If I'm off-base with this completely… that's fine. It's just that… I need to know why senpai had to die like this."

"Yosuke…" Chie said feeling sorry for him.

"…" Minato thought that he heard enough. He walks out of the school gates and stood there for a while. "So, you're going to investigate?"

"Huh? What are you—" Yukari said questioning his intent.

"You mean the incident? Yeah… There's only one place where I think I could start the investigation." Yosuke said.

"That clip you showed us… It showed that senpai's corpse was on a concert hall, right? There were flames beside her…" Minato said without turning to his friends.

"Flames… Concert—Wait, Yosuke, didn't you say that…" Chie said getting the whole picture now. The same can be said for Yukari.

"Yeah. A janitor found senpai's body at the concert hall near Hibiya park. I think it's around here." Yosuke said.

Minato nodded. "Then," Turning to Yosuke, "that's the best place to start."

Yosuke nodded. "Yeah, you're right. So, can I count on you for help…?"

Minato nodded. "Sure."

Yosuke smiled. "Thanks. I knew I could count on you."

"H-Hey, wait a minute! Aren't you getting a little overboard about this?" Yukari said objecting to the idea.

Chie objects as well. "Y-Yeah, come on, you shouldn't do this. You should just let the police handle this and—"

"You think we can rely on the police!? They haven't made any progress to that one guy's case as well! Even though it was reported to be a car accident, there were also reports that the car was empty and they didn't know who was driving it." Yosuke said providing more facts and support to the idea that he and Minato forged.

"Wh-What?" Yukari said.

"I heard it from some people who were around the neighborhood. Some say that the car was empty and there were no trace of someone driving it. Almost like there was a ghost there and…"

"G-Ghost?"

"Wh-What do you mean…?" Both Yukari and Chie like this less and less by every second.

"That clip that Yosuke showed us…" Minato said facing the direction that is where the concert hall nearby is located. "It showed a demon."

"Yeah, I thought so too." Yosuke said.

""D-Demon!?"" The two girls had enough.

"H-Hey, come on, don't be stupid! Everyone knows that demons don't exist and—" Yukari said in an attempt to stop the two guys.

"Hey, come on, considering what we've put together, don't you think that common sense no longer applies here?" Yosuke said. "I think there's something at work here… Something we cannot see. That maybe, something is going on and the public may not know it… like—"

"H-Hey, come on, don't scare us like that…" Chie said.

"I'm not scaring you or anything. Look, if you guys don't want anything to do with this, then leave it to us. Sorry, but you're the only I can rely on, Arisato. I'll see you at the concert. See ya!" Yosuke left running.

"I… I can understand how he feels but… Is this really safe…? Like… we're not gonna get involved with something serious like a murder case, right…? Haha… ha…" Chie said nervously.

"Sorry. But you guys don't have to be involved with this. Just leave it to us. And make sure that no one knows that you know us. Well, see ya." Minato left running as well.

"H-Hey, Arisato-!" Yukari thought of going after him but… "Arisato…"

"G-Geez, those two morons… Don't they know how dangerous this situation is? Hmnngh, what should we do, Yukari?"

"I… How should I know? Those two dimwits just left us on the cold. _Sigh,_" Both Yukari and Chie are left pondering on what to do while an headache would linger about.

…Later, at Kasumigaseki, Hibiya Park…

Yosuke is waiting. "Hm? Oh, Arisato, you came!"

Minato comes running. "Sorry I'm late."

"No, it's okay. Anyway, isn't the concert hall nearby? We should get moving."

Minato nodded.

Yosuke nodded. "Alright, let's go, partner." The two nod to each other and made their way to the concert hall.

…Hibiya park, Concert hall…

The hall is empty. No one is here which is surprising considering that this is the place where Saki's body was found. In fact, it's even more surprising that there are no signs that prevent anyone from entering this area. Did the police just abandoned this place, or even the investigation too for that matter?

"That's weird. How come there is no one here? Isn't this place supposed to be under investigation?" Yosuke said looking around. Both he and Minato entered the hall and observed the surrounding. "Hm, nothing weird on site, _sigh, _damn, I don't know where to start."

Just as when Yosuke was gonna proceed further, "Wait." Minato stopped him.

"What?"

"…Did you hear… some music?"

"Huh? Music?" Yosuke tries to see if he can hear something like a melody. And… "…? …!"

…There is indeed music. It's like a ceremony for something to be burned, actually.

"Huh? Music…? Wh-Where is it coming from?" Yosuke asked looking around nervously.

"Music…? For something burning…?" Minato asked.

"Hey!" A voice of someone familiar. Turning around, the two boys see Chie and Yukari.

"Hey, what are you guys doing!" Chie said.

"C-Chie? And Yuka-tan? What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to stop you, idiot! Come on, you really shouldn't— Huh? Wha…?" Chie and Yukari also heard that music that is like that of a cathedral's music ceremony being conducted.

"Hey… What is… that? Is there some music band practicing or…" Yukari said.

"No, don't be stupid. The important question is where are all the police? Isn't this place supposed to be close? I was planning on sneaking here but it turned out to be more easy than I expected." Yosuke said.

"That's not the point! Where's that music coming from?" Chie asked.

"H-How should I know? It's—"

"_Hm? Children of man? Ah, how convenient."_

"Huh…?"

"""…!""" The four were startled by that sudden voice that echoed.

"_The festivity is about to commence and you shall be honored for being the first to witness as the holy flames would consume this wretched world! ARRRRROOOOAAAARRR!"_

"Guh…!" Chie took a step back.

"Wha… What was that…?" Yukari said backing away.

Minato steps forward. "Is someone there? Where are you?"

Yosuke steps forward as well. "Hey, who are you? Are you…?"

"""_GROOOAAARRR! God's children have all been cursed with sin! Now they SHALL PAY THE PRICE! GROOOAAAARRR!"_

_***SHHHAAAAAAKKKEEEE-!***_

An earthquake occurred.

"Wha—What the-!? Is this… an earthquake? G-G-Guaah!" Yosuke said trying to maintain his composure.

"Whoa-Whoa, what's going on!?" Chie said.

"Guaah—Ga-Ga-Kyaaaaahhh-!" Yukari screamed.

_*********SHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAKKKEEE-!*****_

Chaos has spread all over the city. Buildings exploding, cars crashing, people dying… All sort of mayhem are occurring all over the city. Fires are everywhere. Then… above in the sky…

_*********ABBBBBLLLLAAAAAAZZZZEEE-!*****_

A giant fireball. It's falling into the city…

….

…..

…

…The end of ordinary days. The end of the world…

_*********BOOOOOOOOMMMM-!*****_

The fireball incinerated half of Tokyo, destroying buildings, cars, people… leaving only flaming wreckages in its wake.

…Back to the concert hall…

"Ugh… Ugh…" Minato is lying on the ground, his vision is blurry. "Ugh… huh?" Turning his eyes in front, there is a large humanoid red lizard standing there. It's carrying a pitchfork.

"_Hm, that's what the holy flames can do to mere mortals who do not even comprehend the magnitude of their sins and now they shall all be burned to the ashes they once were. GROOOAAAARRR! I, Belial, conqueror of the fire of Hell, shall spell the doom of these wretched mortals and offer them to the eternal bondage with my dear lady! GROOOOAAARRR!"_

"Huh?" Minato stood up. He turned around to see Yosuke, Chie and Yukari lying on the ground. All of them are safe thanks to the barrier around them. "This is…" Minato touched the barrier. _Riing, riing. _His cellphone rang. He answered it.

It's from Nicaea.

Elizabeth: "Master Arisato… Can you hear my voice? Unfortunately, it seems the peaceful days that you have been living up to this point have all come to an end. But… even though in a chaotic world such as this, you may yet strive to live… That is, if you still wish to live… that "persona summoning app" will come handy. Well? Are you going to give up on living?"

"…Don't take me for a fool. Death… and I… we're… We're going to… put an end… I am The End… The End of all darkness. I will kill it… and bring forth the light. I am the god of death that will bring the death of strife and negativity… I will… KILL… BURN… MY… DREAD." He said that with full determination.

Elizabeth: "Very well. Your strong will has been confirmed. I bid you good luck. Farewell…"

The call ended.

The barrier seems to have been provided by Nicaea. The fact that when the call ended, the barrier also dispersed, so it's safe to assume that.

"Gurgh, ah… Ow." Yosuke regained his composure. "What the…" Looking around… "Ah. Huh!?" He's horrified at the sight of searing flames about. "Wh-What the…!?"

Chie and Yukari regained their composures as well.

"Ugh… Augh… Huh?" Chie looked around. "_gasp, _What the…!?"

"Huh? T-The place…!" Yukari said witnessing the mayhem that took place. The concert hall is up in flames, and looking beyond that, the whole city is burning. "_gasp, gaasp…!_ What…" Yukari falls on the ground in shock, horrified at this sight. "What in the… What in the… What in the world is going on here!? Guaaaayyyyhhhhh!"

…Meanwhile, at the Tokyo Branch…

A lot of personnel are running about. The chaos in the city have put them on the edge lately.

"Commander Makoto! The sight of Belial has been confirmed!" One female reported.

"I see. Chief Hotsuin, your orders?" A mature looking woman asked for specific instructions from the young man overseeing the entire operation from the platform above.

Yamato Hotsuin, the chief of an organization that oversees the safety of Japan and investigates paranormal activities, is looking at the huge monitor that is in front. Anyone can see it from anywhere in this huge hall. "What are the casualties?"

"Sir, a lot of civilians were reported deceased. Most are from the nearby—"

"Irrelevant. What is the state of the tower?"

Another member volunteered to report. "Yes, the tower is unharmed. But there are demons approaching it and if we do not send reinforcements, there might be unforeseen consequences." The woman finished reporting.

"Sir Hotsuin, what should we do?" The commander, Sako Makoto, asked.

"Send a detachment group. We do not need a lot of people to intercept those demons. But… regarding the Bel that has appeared…" The Chief gave the command.

"Yes, we've confirmed its location. Relay it on the monitor!"

"Yes ma'am!"

…The burning concert hall that is in Hibiya Park is shown. A lot of personnel were horrified at the sight.

"My God…"

"What damage… I mean, look at it, everything is burning!"

"This is the work of Belial indeed."

They all exchange words regarding what they are seeing.

'My God…' Makoto thought. 'To think that humans are being tested like sheeps… This is…'

"Send a detachment group there as well. We'll need the more powerful personas to—"

"Ah, wait, look, children are there!" Just as Yamato was about to give instruction, one female reported the presences of Minato and the rest. They are pointed out on the monitor.

"What?" Yamato asked.

"Hm?" Makoto and the rest have surprised expressions on their faces.

"Oh? Ah, interesting." Yamato said with a smug face.

Someone enters the hall and walks towards the platform where Yamato is standing. "Dear brother, what is—Hm?" This is the twin sister of the Chief, Miyako Hotsuin. "That's…"

…Back to Minato's group…

"Gyaah! Wh-What the… What the hell is going on here!?" Chie screamed in terror as she sits on the ground, horrified.

"C-Calm down! We can't—"

"The hell I can't calm down!" Yukari said sitting on the ground as well, horrified at everything that has happened. Yosuke is trying to calm the two girls while Minato is looking at his cell. There's something there…

"…Persona… summoning… app." He read the app that has been uploaded there. And it seems it cannot be deleted as Yosuke saw it first and he was unsuccessful in deleting it.

"Dammit, what the hell is going on!? Hey, Arisato, what the hell are you doing!? We can't stay here! We—"

"_Grooaaarr! Foolish sons of man, I will incinerate you all. All of you shall be offered to the holy flames of your death! Grooaaarrr!"_ Belial, as that is what it refers to itself, raised its pitchfork.

_Ablaaaaze-!_

_Ablaaaazee-!_

Two large fireballs appeared from above and caused more fires to spread.

"Gaah!" Yosuke felt the intense heat and he had to back away.

"Guaah!" Chie covers herself while sitting.

"Gah, dammit… Arisato!" Yosuke cannot approach Minato due to the intense heat.

"Arisato…!" Yukari watches Minato as he stood up with cellphone in hand. She's still sitting on the ground as she cannot stand up due to her shock.

"…" Minato is holding his cellphone tightly. Belial is in front. Searing flames are about. "…" Looking at his cell, he pointed it forward.

…Tokyo Branch…

"Those kids are in trouble!" One member said.

"What are they doing there? Are they survivors? We have to escort them to safety!" Another one said.

"Hm, I'm on it! I'm going to take a squad unit with me—" Makoto was about to leave but…

"Wait." Yamato said without averting his eyes from the huge monitor.

"Hm, that boy…" Miyako watches eagerly.

…Back to Minato's group…

"…" Minato is still pointing his cell towards Belial. _…throb… throb… throb… throb… throb… _He could hear the throbbing of his own heart. Then… "Ah… Ah." …A smug face.

_Sharp! _

_A voice echoes… "I am thou. Thou art I! The time has come. Open thine eyes, and call forth what is within."_

"Ah… Ah." Minato takes a deep breath. The smug look on his face didn't fade. "Per… so… NA…!"

_Flash! _A card is shown on Minato's cell. A "wild card" it seems.

"Ah, ah." Minato forms an evil smile on his face. "Arrgh… arrgh… arrgh… ARRRRGHHH-!"

_***BLAAAAASSSTTT!***_

A swell of power burst out of the ground, extinguishing the fires about.

"Whoa! Gah!" Yosuke is blown away by that power.

"Gah, wha… what… the…" Chie said watching the entire scenario taking fold.

"Huh? Wha…" Yukari watches as well. She's the one near Minato, thus, she can see him clearly.

"Ah." Minato's evil smile is still there. Blue mist is covering him but then it disperses.

_Flaash, flaaash, flaaaash…! _

Forming out of the mist…

"_Grooaaarr, I am Thanatos… I was born of thee, and I shall walk by thy side… Grooaaaarrr!"_

"Ah. Ha, ha ha… ha ha ha…!" Minato's persona, Thanatos, hovers above him. Minato's evil expression is still there. "Hahaha," He turns to Belial. _"If it's death you seek, you have come to the right place. For I AM Death itself. Now COME!"_

"_Grooaarr!" _Thanatos swung one of its twin blades and pointed it towards Belial as a sign of a challenge being offered.

…Tokyo Branch…

Everyone has a surprised expression on their face as they watch things unfold at the concert hall.

"Hm, interesting." Yamato said forming a smug smile. He's very interested at what's going on.

"Ah." And Miyako herself is having a smug face of her own that is combination of a smug and a seductive expression.

"What in the world is that…!?" Makoto asked in disbelief of what she's seeing.

…Back to Minato's group…

"Persona!" Minato exclaimed.

"_Grooaaarr!"_ Thanatos lunged forward towards Belial. _"Grooaaarr!" Slice! _And it plunged its twin blades to its hard scale.

"_Rooooaarrrghh-!" _Belial's blood is spilled, then it was set on fire due to it… perhaps his blood is like that. Hot and fiery, which means his blood may be set on fire once it's spilled out. _"Rooaarrgh, what? A mere human challenges me? Gr, you'll regret your arrogance! Arrrroooaarrgh!" _

_***Gomorrah Fire***_

_Ablaaaaaaze-! Albaaaaazeee-! _

Pillars of flames rose up from the ground. Thanatos flew away in a short distance to avoid the flames.

_Riing, riiing, riing. _

A call from Nicaea.

Elizabeth: "Greetings. I apologize for interrupting this heated battle, but I must inform you of "Fusion Spells". Fusion spells are similar to what people in the past call the "alchemy". It requires two arcana cards for it to require the necessary power to form new skills. Arcana cards can be forged through your bonds with others. You should get to know as many people as you could and unlock their true potential, and at the same time, you also gain more power. Ah, the power of bonds is indeed very powerful. Well then, I bid you farewell for now."

The call ended.

There are some arcana cards that appeared on the screen. The Magician. The Chariot. The Lovers. And… The Fool.

"…Hm, hm." Minato's evil smile is replaced by a warm, friendly smile upon looking at them. "Hm,"

_Flash, flash._

Two arcana cards are summoned. The Fool and The Magician. They hover about, come together, merge together… _Fusion Spell: Infinity_

_***Infinity***_

A barrier is provided for Thanatos, Minato, Yosuke and the two girls.

"Huh?" Yosuke wonders about the barrier.

"Whoa, this is…" Chie tries to touch the barrier but her finger simply passed through.

"What the…" Yukari tries to touch it to no avail as it doesn't seem to have a physical feeling upon touching it.

"_Groooaaar." _Thanatos turned its attention back to Belial.

"_Rooaaarr! My flames shall spell your doom! Rooaaarr!" _

_*** Gomorrah Fire***_

_Ablaaaze, ablaaaaze! _

Pillars of flames rose up from the ground.

The barrier protected Thanatos and thus, it's safe to lunge forward again.

"_Grooaaarr!" _Thanatos does so, and upon having clear sight of the target, _Sliiice-! _

"_Rooaaarr!" _Belial's right arm has been severed, causing more blood to be spilled and then set on fire.

"_Grooaaarr!" Sliiiice-! _Another clean hit.

"_Rooaaarr!" _Belial's abdomen is inflicted with a scar that is bleeding, the blood is pouring on the ground and is being set on fire. _"Rooooaaaarrr! Gr, impossible…! A mere human has beaten ME!? NOOO-!"_

_*Tempest Slash*_

_SLIIIIIIIIICCCEEE-!_

The final blow. With an attack that has cut through another dimension, Belial is sliced in half.

"_ROOOAAAAAARRRRR-!"_

_*****BOOOOOOOMMM-!*** **_

Flames burst out of him as he exploded. The barrier that is provided by Minato protected everyone so they are unharmed. Thanatos is dismissed.

…And another good thing about it, the fires all over the concert hall have all been extinguished. The burning city is now no longer a burning city. All of the fires have been put out. It seems Belial's death has made the fire disappear.

…Tokyo Branch…

"Wow, that kid… he actually did it."

"The Bel is no more. All of the fires in the city have all been put out."

The personnel are celebrating the death of Belial.

"Unbelievable." Makoto said in awe.

Yamato is about to leave but not before, "Sako, secure them. Bring them before me."

"Eh?"

"It seems we have found interesting assets in our case. Bring them here."

…Back to Minato's group…

Yosuke, Chie and Yukari regained their composure.

"…Persona… my power…" Minato said looking at his palm, closing and opening it. "Hm, persona."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Persona: The Devil's Offer**

**Chapter 2: Monday's Turmoil**

…Concert hall…

Minato is facing his persona, Thanatos, that is hovering in front of him.

_Flash! _

It transformed into a tarot card and merged with him.

"…" Minato looks at his palm. 'Persona, huh.'

His three friends approached him.

"Whoa… What was that!? Did I hear you say "persona"!? What was it—I mean, what did you do!?" Yosuke is the first to ask questions.

"Whoa, dude, that was awesome." Chie said.

"Wow… you're… incredible." Yukari said in awe.

"…" Minato is not someone to boast so he's just having his usual emotionless expression. "Hm, I just did."

"You just did? Dude, what kind of answer is that? Geez, you're always showing off." Yosuke said.

"Hey, give him a break. At least we're fine and… Oh," Looking at the sight of the city… it's pretty much been burned down to the ground. "Oh my God…"

The other three turned to where Chie is looking.

"_gasp, _Oh no…" Yukari said.

"Whoa, the city… it's… it's messed up." Yosuke said.

"…" Minato thought of a theory in which Belial's death may have dispelled all the fires in the city.

"What is this… I didn't expected this to happen…" Yukari said.

"Geez, all I want was to find out how senpai died and now…" Yosuke said.

"Geez, and we followed you two here only to…" Chie said.

_Flash!_

_Flash!_

"Gah!" Spotlights have been illuminated on them, causing them to avert their eyes.

"Gah, what the…!?" Yosuke said.

"Hmngh, wha… Where are these lights…? Huh?" Yukari tries to see up ahead but the lights are making her avert her eyes but she did caught a glimpse of someone, a woman, standing behind the spotlights.

"My name is Makoto Sako, I am from the organization that answers to the government. JPs. You four are under arrest!" Makoto Sako said as JPs members approached the group and apprehended them.

"Huh? H-Hey, w-wait a minute! Uh, are we under arrest? W-Wait, we didn't took any steak from the meat shop and…"

Yosuke sweat drops at Chie's protest. "It's not about a damn STEAK you moron! Hey, what's the meaning of this!? We're victims here too, you know! H-Hey! Can't you guys listen to our side of the story here!? Heey~!"

"Shut up! We're gonna fill you in later." One JPs member said as they handcuffed everyone.

"H-Hey, Arisato, what should we do?" Yukari asked Minato in a whispering tone. Her hands have been handcuffed so she only tries to get near Minato since she considers him to be a trustworthy person who will keep her safe.

"We'll have to follow." 'Hm, JPs huh. I heard that before…' Minato said and thought that he heard the name JPs somewhere.

"Y-Yeah, I guess so. H-Hey…"

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you're safe." He assured her.

"O-Okay. You promised…" She said slightly blushing at his word.

"Hm," He nodded in assurance. 'But… Did they saw the whole thing? About Belial being destroyed and…'

…Later, near the Tokyo Branch…

Everyone is being escorted in a limousine. The four are sitting on the back seats with their hands handcuffed.

"Gr, I don't like this. It's like we're being arrested for attempting to murder someone. Gah, and I just wanted to know how senpai died." Yosuke said to Minato but Chie and Yukari heard him as well.

"Shh, be quiet." Yukari said.

"Yeah, we don't want to get into more trouble as it is." Chie said.

Makoto heard them despite making sure that their voices are not so loud and clear. "Hm,"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Geez, this sucks. And…" 'And what the hell just happened? The whole city… no, perhaps only half of it… it's toasted.' Yosuke thought as he stared at the ruins of the city. He winced at the sight of burning cars, buildings that have collapsed, and many other things that are either destroyed or are no longer capable of functioning. The burning cars are what caught Yosuke's interest. From what he can tell, and he's still having a hard time believing it, Belial's death should have put out all the fire but… perhaps this one is not caused by Belial's spell or fire or whatever. "Gr, what a mess."

"…" Minato heard Yosuke say that. He's prompted to look outside. People will have a hard time repairing this… if it's even possible.

The group arrived at the diet building.

…Tokyo Branch…

The group is being escorted to the huge hall by Makoto and some JPs members. JPs personnel are on the run from the back and forth.

"We are here. You may remove those." Makoto said ordering the JPs members to remove the handcuffs of the group.

"Yes ma'am."

"About time!" Yosuke said. His is the first one to be removed. Chie's is next, then Yukari's and the last one to be removed is that of Minato's. "Geez, my hands are all numb now thanks to those." Yosuke shook his hands in an attempt to remove the numbness.

Makoto feels guilty so she had to say something. "Our apologies. We do not wish for conflict so—"

"Yeah? Then you could have just escorted us here without a gun pointed at the back of our heads."

"Yosuke!" Chie scolded him. "Don't make things worse for us… please." She said the last part in a sarcastic tone.

"…My apology. We simply wish to ensure that your safety is assured and we cannot report this to the government due to how confidential the information about these turn of events is." Makoto sounded sincere this time.

"…Well, whatever." Yosuke accepted it. "What is done is done. So, why did you brought us here in this… uh…" Yosuke looked around. "…What is this place, exactly?"

"Uh yes, I should explain. You may leave now." Makoto dismissed the other JPs members. "Please follow me, I will take you to Chief Hotsuin."

"""…? Huh? Chief Hotsuin?"""

Yosuke, Chie and Yukari asked.

"…" Minato remained calm and decided to see how things will unfold.

…Command room…

Everyone is led by Makoto in this huge place that has a large monitor in front and the work stations of the JPs members can be seen from the observation platform where the Hotsuin twins are overseeing the entire place.

"Sir Hotsuin, I have brought the people in question." Makoto reported to Yamato Hotsuin.

"Hm, thank you, Sako. These are…?" Yamato, as well as his own twin sister, Miyako Hotsuin, turned to the group.

"Ah, yes, they're the ones who were present when the death of the Bel demon occurred."

'''Bel demon?'''

Everyone thought.

"Is that so? Hm, my observation was only focused on the one who defeated the Bel demon. So this is he?" Yamato approached Minato. "So you're the one who have embraced the suppressed power that is within reach of those who are capable of harnessing it. I must thank you for ridding us of the demon that was present at Hibiya park."

"…Demon?" Minato asked.

Miyako Hotsuin approached him as well. "That is correct. Demons. Though you may not believe stories that are related to demons, they do, in fact, exist in this world."

Yukari becomes agitated after hearing that. "D-Demons? But… Th-That's ridiculous! I—"

"Then how would you explain the phenomenon that you just endured? The city is in the state of chaos at the moment, we are risking our lives to ensure that those fools out there are provided protection even though we may be just wasting our time on them, and we also ensured your safety by escorting you here."

"What do you mean?" Minato asked.

"Allow me," Makoto volunteered to do the explanation. "You were all present during the chaos. The government is demanding that anyone within the vicinity during that time were to be taken in and executed."

"Huh? You mean…" Yosuke said arriving in the same conclusion as the rest. "You would have…"

"You might have forfeited your lives if it weren't for your friend. He harnessed the power that only a selected few can wield and you are all taken in as it is the only way for you not to be interrogated by the government who are now probably bickering among themselves on what to do with the information regarding the demons' existences." Miyako said.

"So true. That is why we ordered for your capture." Yamato said.

"Capture huh…? Geez, that's one hell of a rescue operation by pretending that you intend to interrogate us and then you lead us to somewhere private and… is this place supposed to be known by the government?" Yosuke asked.

"No. Those fools would only leave us alone so that we may conduct our own activities here. And now we are going to ask for your cooperation." Miyako said.

…In a room…

Chie and Yukari are sitting on a bed while Yosuke and Minato are standing about.

"Geez, what kind of situation we found ourselves into." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, no joke. Those people weren't afraid of what's going on and they're even calm about all of this despite how dangerous it is out there." Chie said.

"Yeah… Who are they, really?" Yukari asked.

"How should I know? That dickhead, Yamato or whatever, said that we cannot leave this place since the government doesn't want anyone who knows of the existence of any demon to spill the beans." Yosuke said.

"That's not the point here… The fact that demons existed without us knowing it… That's… scary."

"Hmhm, yeah, it's like we're in some kind fantasy manga or something." Chie said.

"Heh, yeah. Does that mean we're the main characters or something?" Yosuke sounded excited there for a moment. "…Ugh, sorry. I'm depressed about this just as you are."

"Yeah, we know. _Sigh, _what should we do? My mom will probably scold me for not coming home today. _Sigh, _that jerk, Yamato wasn't it?, said that we cannot leave this place so we have to stay here for the entire day. _Sigh,_"

"Yeah… And the city is pretty messed up. _Sigh, _how the hell did this happened?" Yukari said lamenting her situation.

"…" Minato thought that nothing will be solved by simply standing here so he decided to take a walk outside.

Yosuke noticed this. "You going outside? Hm, okay. Just don't bother anyone who is busy. Argh, those guys kinda piss me off but I guess we owe them for securing us. Otherwise… Gah, I don't even want to think about it. Us being executed for knowing some secrets… Wow, sounds like a spy movie."

"…" Minato nodded and left the room.

…Hallway…

Everyone is coming and going, all of them seems to be busy. Then Miyako Hotsuin spotted Minato and decided to approach him.

"Ah, you're here. Are you satisfied with your accommodations?"

"Yeah."

"Hm, that's good. You seem to be the one leading your friends, tell me, when did you accessed that Nicaea website that you told us about?"

"Just yesterday. Yosuke told us about it."

"Yosuke? Oh, that moronic guy with headphones." It seems Miyako is someone who is not tolerable of the presence of someone like Yosuke. "I heard that he simply went to find information regarding the death of a student in your school. Is that true?"

Minato nodded. "Ah. Konishi Saki-senpai. She's someone repeating third-year and despite us being in the same year as her, we prefer to call her like that."

"Hm, I see. Then that corpse…"

"Huh?"

"Ah, this is confidential info but I believe I can entrust this to someone like you. Hmhm," She said that in a seductive tone. "That girl's body was indeed found at the place where you confronted the Bel demon. She was killed by it and then upon arriving there, our people decided to not reveal anything and simply gave instructions to the police department to report their findings as simply delayed in due time and that her passing is currently under investigation. But one thing caught my interest is that you mentioned something about a video clip showing the method of how one may die."

She's talking about the death clips.

"Yeah. Yosuke received her death clip and it really came true."

"Ah. Interesting." Miyako pondered. "Hm, this website intrigues me greatly. There are a lot of questions surrounding it for the moment. Although the most prompting question here is…"

"Who is maintaining this site?"

"Ah, yes. At the very least, you are not like that dimwitted companion of yours." She's talking about Yosuke.

"So who's maintaining it?"

"You ask me for such information? Huh, I do not know. Our people are currently signing up in that website since it has proven to be more sufficient than the one method that we've been using until now."

"You guys are using the persona summoning app?"

"That is correct. Your companions may be able to use them, but… You seem to be able to perform something that they cannot."

"…? What is it?"

"Why, weren't you able to defeat the Bel demon? And we were watching too during the entire time you were fighting it. I watched you intently, you know." She said that with a wink and a seductive gesture. "You seem to be able to perform something we don't as well. That feat you performed… You summoned two cards and created an ability that is outside of your persona's capability. A persona-user being able to aid his persona in the middle of battle… Very intriguing. You are catching my interest, boy." She said leaning forward to his face.

"…" Minato turned around with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Haha, well, I suppose I must go now. There are some stragglers left at the underground tunnel."

"What?"

"Ah, you didn't need to hear that. There are insurgents who are causing trouble you see… Ah, I think it is no concern of yours. Well then, I shall bid you farewell." She said bowing to him and then she left.

Minato decided to return to the room and inform everyone of what he has learned.

…Later, at the room…

"They what?" Yosuke is the first to react after hearing all the information that were gathered. "You got to be kidding… You're saying senpai's corpse was retrieved and was not really under investigation?"

"That's what Hotsuin Miyako said." Minato said.

"Unbelievable. So the principal didn't know what was going on either." Chie said.

Yukari nodded. "Well that's no surprise. Considering what happened, don't you guys think that the police took too long to find any useful lead in those two incidents? You know, the one where that guy got hit by a car and no one was said to be driving it? And then they got another one that is—"

"Yeah. Senpai was killed by that Bel demon that you defeated." Yosuke said to Minato. "That makes sense… I mean, that dickhead said that the police doesn't know anything about the demons and…" Yosuke pondered a bit before deciding to summarize his finding. "Okay, why don't we talk about what we gathered so far. Okay, first, you know about that guy that we know that he got hit by a car that is reported to be driven by no one and that his friend received a death clip? And then, another death clip, or at least I got one, was seen and this time it was senpai… Both incidents were said to be under investigation still but I think… Maybe the police could not find anything because the one who killed those two people were…"

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing. I mean, come on, it makes sense that the information about demons killing people would not be disclosed to the public. It will only make more people desperate and afraid. …Like us."

"Yeah, I hear you there. _Sigh,_ things are just getting weirder and weirder by every minute. _Sigh,_ I wanna go homeee…" Chie said.

"_Sigh, _Yeah, I hear you there. Dammit, how the heck did this happened…? Our lives have just become so complicated." Yosuke said touching his forehead to ease the headache that he's feeling after piecing all the information they have gathered together.

…Silence befalls the group.

…The next day, outside the diet building…

Minato decided to walk around to see more of the ruined landscape of Tokyo. He figured that it's a lot more better than simply doing nothing inside and he might as well see if he can help. Just like last night…

…Flashback…

…Hallway…

Seeing that he cannot sleep early due to everything that has happened, Minato decided to walk around the diet building but all he can see are people coming and going. They seem to be really on the edge which is no surprising considering what just happened at the city. A calamity striking without warning, no warning has been given by the government and extraordinary beings, demons, are said to be planning to invade the world.

"…What a mess." Minato said as he just stumbled upon the medical area where some tents have been set up so that they may attend to the wounded. Corpses line the ground.

"Make way, make way! We're bringing in an injured woman! One female, incoming! She's very injured! Get out of the way!" JPs members are pretty much on the edge much like those who are running and coming about inside.

"Doctor Yanagiya, we have another one!"

"Yes, bring them in!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Ah, this is such a mess." A JPs doctor, Otome Yanagiya, said as she looks at the line of corpses.

"I agree. There are more casualties than we have expected. I apologize but I will aid you as best I can." One female JPs member said.

"Thank you. Bring in the necessary supplies too, we may have an uptight battle in our hands. It's a race against time if some of the patients are dying…"

"You're right. That's why we're requesting for more medical supplies and reinforcements from the Osaka branch."

"Osaka? Wait, did the Chief just went there and…"

"That is correct, Chief Hotsuin has left for Osaka as of last night, his sister was assigned to manage the branch that has been occupied by insurgents."

"Insurgents? When did this happened?"

"Just earlier before the Bel demon's attack, the Shomonkai has been busy in recruiting people to their cause. They even managed to subdue and coerce some of our own people."

"Augh, people fighting each other at a time like this. _Sigh, _it could only mean trouble in the future. Hm?" Otome has noticed Minato. "Oh, hello there. You're the kid who has been popular recently."

"Hm? Oh, it's one of those kids."

"…" Minato felt like that he's under the spotlight now. "Sorry if I'm interrupting something…"

"Oh no, it's nothing." Otome assured in a playful manner.

"Well then, doctor Yanagiya, I shall attend to my duties."

"Okay, just bring in those that are in critical conditions first, we're on a race against time to save those people."

"Yes ma'am. If you will excuse me." The JPs member left.

"Ah, so much work to do. "

"Sounds tough." Minato decided to have a friendly conversation. Even though he's usually quiet, he can go along with the flow of other conversations of people.

"Hm? Oh no, it is no trouble. If we can help each other out, then it will make the job easier. You're that kid who's been the talk of everyone here, right? Haha, you're really popular!"

"…Is that so?" Minato smirked a little.

"Haha, the Chief is currently away so his sister is the one doing all the managing here. Though I heard she's currently fighting the insurgents who have been recruited by the Shomonkai."

"Shomonkai?"

"Yes, that's right. Have you heard of them?"

Minato has seen them on the street from time to time in fact, they're spreading their teachings about how the internet has given humans the chance to communicate with each other despite their languages being split into many different languages by God, and the tower of Babel is the sign that people might become arrogant again and it might only fall on them and thus, they are recruiting people into their cause so that they may "enlighten" the people enough that the tower will simply go away.

"The mysterious cult who is preaching about the internet and the tower of Babel, they're selling stuff on the street that they consider to be "blessed items" that will make communications easier and improve human needs. They are also handing items such as communication players, also known as COMP, for some reason and they keep saying that it will help them harness the gift of God."

"Oh, wow. You're pretty informed about this. Yes, that's right, they're the mysterious cult who is causing an uprising in the city. And they're getting more aggressive recently, they've just attacked the nearby branch that we were occupying and—"

_*Boom!* _

An explosion nearby…

"Wh-What was that!?" A female JPs member said.

"I-I don't know! That sounded like it came from outside…" A male JPs member said.

"Ah…! Could it be the insurgents? R-Request for security! Where's Hotsuin-san!?"

"Ahrgh, oh that's right! Those insurgents… they really went too far. Gr, hey, you there! Call for reinforcements! Inform Hotsuin-san of what is happening!"

One JPs member barked orders to every members who are present.

"Don't forget to bring in the new equipment and make sure that you have your phones! The new weapons might come handy in this situation."

"But won't that cause panic in the city!? If we use them…" One JPs member protested to the idea.

"I know, but we don't have a choice! We just have to take orders and responsibilities for anything that happens. Now get going!"

"Y-Yes!"

"W-Wait, don't rush the patients! They're just recovering and…" Otome tried to help the others in making sure that the patients are all moved inside the tents for caring and healing.

"…" Minato decided to see what's happening outside.

…Outside the diet building…

Minato stepped out of the building, only to see… fighting… The JPs personnel, being led by Miyako, are fighting some civilians and some people wearing orange cloaks. …It's the Shomonkai.

"…Ah." Minato could only open his mouth in awe at what's going on.

"Subdue those insurgents! Don't let them inside the building!" Miyako exclaimed.

"""YES MA'AM!"""

The JPs personnel said in full determination. They are all using cellphones in battle. And of course… signing up to Nicaea recently, they have now started to use personas.

"Persona-!"

"Personaaa-!"

"Personnaaa-!"

The word persona can be heard everywhere in the scenery as both the JPs people and the insurgents are using personas in battle.

"Take down JPs!"

"You'll pay for what you have done!"

"Lady Amane, we're counting on you!"

Among the Shomonkai members who are present, the maiden, Amane Kuzuryu, stepped out of their ranks.

"…" She has a passive facial expression in which she can be seen as a cold, emotionless girl. "Please stand aside, everyone. I will now summon that which will solve this conflict."

"Oh, lady Amane! Ha! You're in for it now, you JPs scum! Make way for lady Amane, everyone!" The civilians cleared out as if something is about to happen… regarding Amane.

"Tch," Miyako expressed disgust with the turn of events.

"H-Hotsuin-san! It's that girl from the Shomonkai…"

"She is said to be the most powerful one, can we stand against her…?"

The JPs members are getting agitated. It seems Amane is someone who is regarded as a force to be reckoned with.

"Hmph, fall back in the corner… That girl might prove to be a nuisance." Miyako ordered.

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

"Oh no, here she comes! She's going to summon the dragon of the Chinese folklore!"

Just as the JPs members said, Amane is standing there, a purple circle of light emanated on the ground.

The civilians and the Shomonkai are in awe.

One Shomonkai member stepped forward. "Oh, lady Amane, you are indeed His Majesty's chosen! Now come, rid this world of the evils that lurk at every corner!"

Another one stepped forward. "JPs, you shall pay for choosing the despicable path! You who have abandoned the people of this city… and chose only to shelter yourselves… you shall feel the wrath of the searing flames of cleansing!"

Everyone is spouting blames that are being directed at JPs.

"My, isn't it noisy out here…" Miyako said getting annoyed.

"They think we have abandoned them but we ourselves didn't know what was going to happen and beside…"

"Hm, save your breath. Gather everyone, this may yet be a tough fight."

"Yes ma'am!" The JPs member left.

"Tch, that maiden huh… She's the one who can summon the golden dragon of cleansing."

"…" Minato stepped out of the shadows and from where he is, he can see the entire legion of insurgents—civilians and Shomonkai members alike—becoming excited. "That girl…"

_Flaash, flaaash…_

The purple circle glowed brighter and Amane is performing some kind of ritual as she dances at the middle of the circle.

Then she begun to chant some unintellectual chanting that seems to be of that of demon language… the circle glowed brighter as a result and…

_Ablaaaze, ablaaaze, ablaaaze-! _

Flames burst out of the circle. Amane seems to be unaffected by it as she continues dancing, then when she stopped…

"_ROOAAAAAARRRR!"_

A golden dragon emerged from the circle. Kohryu, also known as the yellow dragon, is summoned. Its golden light is glowing so brightly that the people, the insurgents, are becoming excited.

"Yaaaayy!"

"Hooray for Lady Amane! Our savior!"

"Go get them!"

They all exclaimed proudly and arrogantly.

"Tch, the dragon of the Chinese lore huh." Miyako remains calm despite the threat that the dragon poses.

"…" Minato walked towards her.

"Hm? You're…"

"Huh? Hey, you're that civilian! Turn back! It's dangerous here!" One JPs member stopped Minato.

"What are you doing here?"

"…To help out." Minato said not stopping on his pace.

"Hey, I told you to bail out!" The JPs member insisted for him to leave.

"You wish to lend your aid?" Miyako asked.

Minato nodded. "Ah."

"Hm, you have access to that website, Nicaea, and you have your phone… yes?"

Minato nodded again.

"H-Hotsuin-san, th-this is…"

"Involving a civilian in this conflict will damage our reputation as it is and we won't—"

"Then I will take full responsibility." Miyako calmed the JPs members who are hesitant about this. "Alright, boy, we could use your help into this matter."

"Hm," Minato stood beside Miyako and faced Kohryu who can be seen just about anywhere near the vicinity.

"_ROOAAAAAARRR!"_

"Kohryu, one who reigns over the _Si Xiang, _please hear my cry!" Amane begun to chant the words of power to command the yellow dragon. "Bring forth the salvation that the weak and the poor have longed for, and banish those who prey on them! Let the searing flames of retribution rain down on those who yearn only for power-!"

"_ROOOAAAAARR!" _

Kohryu circled above, it's glowing brightly and it gazes down at the JPs personnel.

"Oh no, we're in trouble!"

"Run!"

"Run for your lives!" The JPs personnel, with the exception of Miyako and some loyal members, bailed out of the area.

"…" Minato prepared his cellphone.

"Hmph, cowards." Miyako said in disgust.

"Hotsuin-san, what should we do?" One JPs female member asked.

"…"

_Flash! _

"Hm?" Just as when Miyako seems to be out of options, Minato activated the "Fusion Spell". "What are you…"

"…" Minato summoned the Fool and the Magician tarot cards. They hover about, merge together… Fusion Spell: Infinity. "Infinity."

A barrier is formed around the diet building.

"_ROOAAAAARRRR!"_

_**ABLLAAAAAAAZZZEEE-! ABLAAAAAAAAZZZZEEE-! **_

Searing flames covered the entire diet building.

"HOOORRAAAHHH!" The insurgents celebrated but when the fires begun to gradually disperse…

"Huh?" Amane is the first to notice it, the flames didn't even pierced or went through the barrier. "Huh?"

"""HUH?"""

The insurgents noticed it as well.

"What…?" Amane and the others are in disbelief.

On the JPs' side however…

"Hm, interesting." Miyako said fascinated at Minato's ability. All of the JPs personnel are now in line for an attack. "Now, stamp them out! Destroy their phones and make sure that they do not use them again!"

"""YES MA'AM!"""

"Alright!"

"You're gonna pay for causing a lot of damage!"

All of the JPs personnel are now invigorated.

"Personaa-!"

"Personnaaa-!"

They begun to summon all of their respective personas and started to fight back.

_*boom!* _

_*BOOM-!*_

_*BOOOOOM-!*_

All sort of attacks coming from the JPs personnel caused a lot of explosions that pushed back the insurgents.

"Gaarrrghh-! D-Dammit!"

"Gah! You bastards!"

"My phone... Damn it, I need to get out of here!"

"Aw, hell naw! Time to scoot!"

"Damn you, JP's...! Guess I'd better run..."

"No! My phone!"

"Well, crap. I can't fight anymore, fellas!"

"Igh! I can't believe you JP's jerks got the best of me..."

They all started to bail out. The Shomonkai members who have been deprived of their phones are lying on the ground, helpless.

"C-Curse it…!"

"Lady Amane…!"

"…" Amane stared at Minato. She realized that he's the triumph card of these people. "Hm, how fascinating." She dismisses Kohryu.

"_Roooooaaarr…"_

Kohryu gradually vanished from above.

"…" Amane just stood there, staring at Minato. "You are… Hm, fascinating." She said nodding to herself as if realizing something. "I apologize for the trouble, we simply wish for JPs to lend us all the necessary aid that they can muster so that the people may be given food and shelter in this storm of chaos and strife."

"…" Minato remained passive in his facial expression.

The JPs personnel were confused by Amane's words though.

"Huh? What are you talking about? You attacked the branch nearby and now you're planning to take over the branch at Nagoya!"

"And you accused us of hoarding supplies for our own benefit! That was not true, you accused us even though we have risked our lives for you!"

"You insurgents are pathetic and despicable! You turn on us for doing our duty and—"

"That is enough." Miyako stopped the bickering. "Now then, what was it you're going to say, dear girl?" She gave Amane the permission to continue.

She nodded with appreciation. "Our apologies. The people have asked for our aid, but given the circumstances, it would seem that conflict was unavoidable."

"Hmph, says you. You aided those people so that you may look good in their eyes." One JPs member said.

"That's right. You are all hypocrites. We have risked our lives and this is how you repay us?" Another one spoke up.

"That's enough." Miyako reprimanded them from speaking again.

"…" Minato continues to listen to Amane's words.

"My apology again, we will leave in peace. That is… if you're willing to let us." Amane said bowing gracefully and in apology.

"L-Lady Amane… that's…"

"The Founder would disapprove of this and…"

The other Shomonkai members are uncertain and agitated at Amane's decision.

"We have no chance of winning. We must tend to our wounds first." She said.

"Y-You are right, but…"

"Come, brothers and sisters, we must return to my father." The Shomonkai members left quietly. "Thank you for allowing us to walk away. Well then, I bid you farewell, Shining One."

"…?" Minato pondered on what Amane just referred to him to as she took her leave along with her people.

…End of Flashback…

Minato walks around the diet building for a bit. "Things are becoming more confusing."

End of Chapter 2


End file.
